Konoha: Prisión de máxima seguridad
by Mercis
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, una mujer que en sus tiempos de juventud se enlistó en una injusta milicia, llega a la prisión "Konoha", una isla en medio de la nada, famosa por su seguridad inquebrantable y por los desalmados que habitan. Violadores, asesinos, psicópatas, pirómanos, desquiciados y otros llegan a pagar sus culpas tan grande como el tiempo que pagan dentro.
1. Chapter 1

La Isla Konoha

Hemos buscado la redención desde tiempos inmemoriales, expiando nuestros pecados en la palabra de dios; desde el principio quienes pecan tendrían que pagar sus fallas en los más ardientes infiernos, con el tiempo la sociedad fue evolucionando al grado de sentirse dioses; los humanos tomaron el derecho de juzgar a otros humanos, construyeron prisiones para que los malvados de corazón pagaran sus deudas con la sociedad ¿Qué nos hace tan diferentes a todos? La verdad es que la carente creencia en una divinidad como lo es Jehova ha traído una era de oscura corrupción en las almas de los hombres y por ello los hombres construyeron mas prisiones para meter a los pecadores y paguen su deuda con la sociedad. Recuerdo un viejo canto muy famoso en la Milicia, un fragmento así más o menos, era muy interesante "¿a donde crees que van a parar los tontos pecadores cuando mueren? No van a donde los ángeles juegan… ellos van a ir a parar a los lagos de fuego" y en la actualidad… los verdaderos pecadores no van a pudrirse a cualquiera cárcel. Ellos van a parar a…

-Konoha.-menciono el piloto del helicóptero a su pasajera vestida de militar color azul.- ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino señorita Hinata.

La mujer con el casco puesto asintió con la cabeza un tanto animada; le hecho un vistazo, era una isla muy grande, el complejo era de gigantescos muros color gris, con mas de 20 torres de francotiradores y el alambrado mas retorcido y punzo cortante que jamás había visto; totalmente imposible escapar, siguió observando, el patio de los reclusos era bastante grande con varios campos de deportes, parecía muy animado haya abajo; después llegaron al helipuerto donde el helicóptero descendió lentamente hasta tocar tierra; la mujer militar salio del transporte colocando los pies en el suelo, era una sensación fenomenal, de pronto avisto a una mujer oficinista vestida de negro, tenia lentes de sol que cubría sus ojos pero su cabello, era negro y corto, se acerco a la militar con mucho animo.

-bienvenida a Konoha.- estrecho su mano con firmeza.- mi nombre es Shizune… soy ayudante de la alcaide.

La mujer se retiro el casco de la cabeza, sus cabellos azulados cayeron como bellas cascadas y sus ojos aperlados se hicieron presente, su expresión era optimista pero tímida, después estrecho la mano con la de la ayudante.- Hyuuga Hinata a sus ordenes.

-usted ya es una militar retirada por lo que necesitamos de sus servicios.- la mujer dio media vuelta hacia la salida.- por favor… sígame.

Obediente Hinata fue detrás de la ayudante entrando en el gran edificio, todo era muy triste, oscuro y siniestro; eso lo notaba Hinata con facilidad si siguió mirando por ahí y se percato de que los guardias eran mujeres con una expresión de amargadas, pero eso era lógico para una prisión para mujeres reclusas; después de pocos minutos llegaron a la oficina de la alcaide, una muy limpia, ordenada se olía la disciplina por todas lados y eso es lo que hace falta en una prisión… disciplina.

La mujer de verde sentada en el escritorio se levanto, tenia una gran cabellera rubia con coletas; tenia una gran sonrisa y abrazo a la nueva miembro.- le esperábamos con ansias.

-es un placer estar aquí en Konoha.- respondió ella saludando con mucho animo.- en el ejercito me comentaron de este trabajo y acepte de inmediato.

-¿por que acepto? –Indago con curiosidad el alcaide.

Hinata bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada.- es que… el Hokage no paga a sus soldados retirados una retribución por nuestros servicios, es por eso que me gusto venir aquí; es una prisión de chicas un tanto especial.

La mujer regreso a su asiento con una cara de seriedad.- entonces aun no comprende por que esta aquí… bueno se lo diré; Prisión Konoha no es una prisión normal, aquí no es una prisión común de señoritas; Aquí tenemos a las mas infames basuras de la sociedad; asesinos, violadores, enfermos, desquiciados.

Hinata se mantenía firme.- pero… ¿por que hay chicas como guardias? ¿No deberían ser hombres los que manejen esta prisión?

La mujer verde sonrío.- no confío en hombres para hacer este trabajo; los hombres son viles por naturaleza y es por eso que están aquí, en mi prisión.- después le dio una mirada divertida.- y la razón por la que esta aquí… es por que necesitamos a mujeres de naturaleza fuerte y de gran lealtad; una sargenta honesta con todos los honores ¿Qué se siente tener todos esos hombres bajo sus pies? Debe de sentirse bien que hagan lo que usted desea.

-es parte de la disciplina.- contesto con confianza.- es lo que en el ejercito enseñan.

-y también en mi cárcel enseño esto.- el alcaide camino hacia la militar con una gran sonrisa.- mi nombre es Tsunade y vera como usted encaja maravillosamente con las demás.- dirigió su mirada a Shizune.- asignemos a Hinata a las Big Sisters, ellas han tenido problemas ultimadamente.

-¿me solicitaban?-pregunto una mujer en la puerta, sus cabellos rosas y ojos verdes y vestimenta de guardia azul rey le sentaba bien.

-llegas a tiempo Sakura.- dijo melodiosamente Tsunade.- ella es Hinata, asignada a bloque Delta, de ahora en adelante ella es una Big Sister, tenemos mucho trabajo así que enséñale lo que tiene que saber; habitaciones, duchas, vestidores, armamento y presos.

-Como ordene Alcaide.- después la chica estrecho la mano.- bienvenida, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, ven no perdamos tiempo.

Las chicas salieron de la oficina en el momento, recorrieron pasillo tras pasillo donde los presos se emocionaban al ver a Hinata caminar, le gritaban obscenidades y vulgaridades; pero eran fácilmente ignorados, llegaron a donde se encontraban los vestidores y Sakura le entrego su uniforme.

-aquí tienes.- entrego el uniforme azul rey.- tu uniforme de Big Sister.

Hinata deseaba saber en que se había metido por lo que pregunto a Sakura.

-el alcaide menciono Big Sister ¿a que se refiere? –se comenzó a desvestir.

-las Big Sister es la cuadrilla de guardias que tratan con las peores lacras del mundo comúnmente llamado El Pasillo Feliz.

-¿pasillo feliz?

Sakura sonrío seductoramente.- comprenderás dentro de poco… pero que buen cuerpo tienes Hinata.

La militar presintió algo, de pronto se avergonzó de estar desnuda enfrente de su compañera.- ¿que tratas de decirme? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Las Big Sister somos lesbianas. No dudes en sentirte libre.- después acorralo a Hinata en la esquina.- las chicas querrán abrazarte, eres tan hermosa, en una isla así, a veces las hormonas no discuten… quiero besarte.

-¡atrás! –Hinata empujo a Sakura que después rió como loca; dejando completamente confundida a la novata.

-en serio te la creíste... – la pelirosa se cayo al suelo echándose a carcajear.- es broma, la verdad somos mujeres heterosexuales.

-¡no me gusto la broma!

Sakura le sonrío picaronamente.- pero si quieres tener sexo… lo puedes hacer con los presos.

Listo con su nueva vestimenta ambas salieron de los vestidores con andar normal, había pasado por los pasillos normales y llegaron a otro sitio donde había un muro de metal sólido, era tan grande y tal vez impenetrable como la muralla china, guardias vestidas de color gris abrieron las puertas para las Big Sisters y entraron aun mundo más oscuro y perverso, había barrotes a la derecha y a la izquierda y había un total de 7 puertas 3 a la izquierd la derecha separadas a una gran distancia detrás de los barrotes; por ultimo una puerta de metal manchada de sangre en frente de ellas.

-es hora de que conozcas a tus prisioneros niñera.-comento Sakura con un tono alegre.- es la última puerta de la izquierda.

-por cierto.-Hinata se quedo con la duda.- a que te refieres a sexo con los reos.

-este es el pasillo feliz, y aquí no hay cámaras de seguridad por lo que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos prácticamente, pero lo del sexo también es prácticamente una broma, estas aquí para disciplinar a los reos, no para que te den placer; es muy importante… nunca involucrarte con ellos en una relación; la única relación que tienen contigo es la de una señora con sus 2 perros, solo eso.

-comprendo.- respondió.

Sakura camino hasta el final del pasillo y donde estaban las puertas de los barrotes; Hinata observo como había sangre en la única puerta que no tenía barrotes.

-¿por que esta es la única puerta que no esta detrás de los barrotes?

-te diré una cosa muy importante.- dijo Sakura con la seriedad del mundo.- nunca entres a esa puerta, puedes entrar pero yo te recomendaría que no lo hicieras.

-comprendo.

Abrió la primera a un espacio totalmente cerrado, solo estaban los barrotes y un muro que las aprisionaban, después abrió la tercera puerta de la Izquierda y se abrió, estaba ligeramente iluminado a la derecha de la habitación estaba una celda muy deprimente, sin nada de vida y una litera, avistaron al momento a los 2 huéspedes de la celda, uno de ellos tenia facciones salvajes, tenían un traje completamente gris, sucio y todo desgastado, el segundo estaba orinando en la taza, vestía con un gorro de invierno y lentes muy minúsculos de sol; la Big Sister golpeo los barrotes con fuerza y estos atendieron ha llamado.

-Mira Shino.- el que estaba acostado tenia un tono divertido.- es pecho varonil acompañado de una rica mamacita.

-compórtate Kiba.- dijo Sakura molesta y después volteo con Hinata.- estos son Kiba y Shino… de ahora en adelante son tus prisioneros.

-esta prisión es muy tranquila después de todo.

De pronto Kiba se aprovecho de la distracción de la Big sister Sakura tocándole el trasero, pero fue tomado rápidamente por la pelirosa; saco su bastón y de un golpe rompió el brazo de Kiba; grito tan fuerte que el alarido se escucho por todo el pasillo feliz.

-¡Maldita perra me rompiste el brazo! –reclamo Kiba.

-ese es el precio que pagas por tocar mi cuerpo, maldito pedazo de basura.

-hubiera tocado tu pecho… eso si que no tiene precio.

Sakura se acerco y le dio un golpe.- tienes suerte de que te consiguieran una Big Sister, si fuera por mi te mataría ahora mismo.

-Sakura… -Hinata quedo impactada por la acción.- eso fue…

-te acostumbraras.- guardo su bastón y abrió la puerta pero no sin antes decirle.- bienvenida a Konoha.


	2. El Mudo

El olor ha podrido y a suciedad eran un poco insoportable para Hinata quien en un acto de sabiduría, tomo su biblia y leyó pasajes que le ayudarían a soportar esta agonía fétida, no solo el olor, el ruido de la cañería a cada momento molestándola mientras recargaba su silla aun más molesta contra la pared, a veces se sentía abandonada por su suerte pensando lo que había logrado en su vida, una provechosa carrera armamentista militar, condecoraciones, reconocimientos entrenamiento, disciplina y claro, un mal sustento económico de parte del secretario de defensa militar llamado Hokage, lo único que no la traicionaba, su entrenamiento y su biblia, donde sea obtenía la calma, sin embargo hay un punto en que los volcanes estallan.

-oiga… sister pechugas de pavo.- le intentaba hablar Kiba con su brazo roto después de los eventos de ayer.- vamos, hágame caso, aquí estoy… ¿esta sorda con un carajo? Vamos… solo quiero ser su amigo, podemos platicar, es más le confieso que tengo un garrote más grande que el que tiene en su cintura.

-¿eres Kiba verdad?-pregunto Hinata mirándolo por encimita de su biblia.

-exacto.- dijo con orgullo.

-cállate.- pidió amablemente la big sister regresando a su biblia.

Kiba puso una cara de disgusto intentando arrancar los barrotes con su mano izquierda, sin embargo eso provocaba aun más la indiferencia de la sargento que se mantenía en su libro de esperanza.

-estupida perra sí que es una aburrida.

-tranquilízate Kiba.-dijo Shino levantándose de su cama.- la guardia no quiere nada que ver con esto.

-y ahora la defiendes.- Kiba regreso a su parte alta de la litera intentando descansar, mal humorado, muy aburrido en las celdas, jamás encontraría algo que hacer, en cambio Shino, se mantenía observando a su nuevo big sister con misterio, llego un momento en que le incomodo esa mirada a través de esos diminutos lentes y cerro su biblia.

-¿se te ofrece algo?

-aquí las biblias no tienen sentido.- respondió.

Hinata miro la biblia, tal vez tenía razón, pero le gustaba mucho leerla, sin embargo como veía las cosas, parece que no.- aquí es donde tiene más sentido, tu eres Shino ¿cierto?

-Aburame Shino a sus órdenes.

Hinata alzo la ceja mirándolo cuidadosamente, era repudio el sentimiento que emanaba de ella.- ¿Aburame la cucaracha Shino? Mataste a miles de personas y con sus cuerpos creaste granjas de insectos, conocido asesino a sueldo, pensé que estabas muerto.

-yo también soy famoso.- Kiba pego un salto hacia donde estaba Shino.- Inuzuka Kiba.

-el imbécil que entrenaba perros para matar y comer carne humana, enfermo psicópata.

-yo no mate a nadie.- se defendió Kiba.- fueron los perros.

-cállate.- Golpeo Hinata los barrotes con su macana.- se supone que te condenaron a la inyección letal.

-pensaron que era mejor estar encerrado aquí.- respondió Kiba.- hubiera preferido la inyección.

-¿y usted? –pregunto Shino intrigado por Hinata.- cual es su nombre.

-por qué debo decírtelo, no estoy disfrutando la charla que digamos.

-es la sister pechugas.- contesto Kiba haciendo su ademan.- míralas Shino, grandes, redonditas, jugosas, son las mejores que he visto en mi vida…

De pronto, apresurado se bajo el pantalón mostrando su pene a la guardia, miro a ambos lados y le dijo.- vamos, hágame una rusa con esas hermosuras.

-súbete el pantalón.-golpeo los barrotes muy molesta.- porque eso lo vas a perder… aun que…

-aun que.- Kiba se quedo con la intriga.

-bueno no perderías casi nada verdad.- se mofo Hinata golpeando los barrotes de nuevo.- súbete esos pantalones, es mi última advertencia.

-la big sister anterior era más materia dispuesta.- Kiba opto por subirse el pantalón.- era una golosa, vaya… lo que daría por meter mi verga dentro de ella otra vez.

-espera.- Hinata no sabía cómo asimilar lo que él había dicho.- la anterior big sister… tenia sexo contigo.

-que mas, no creo que esa macana te salve todas las noches, además, aquí todas las big sister abusan de sus prisioneros… en especial Sakura quien tiene a los hermanos Uchiha, bueno ya sabrás lo sucio que es este lugar.

-y supongo que la despidieron.

Shino y Kiba guardaron silencio, se miraron muy alterados sin saber cómo decirle la verdad, Hinata sintió un poco de espanto al verlos de esa manera, con miradas dialogaron hasta que Shino le conto la verdad.

-fue asesinada hace 2 días… un día antes de que llegara usted a Konoha.

-¿asesinada en una cárcel de máxima seguridad? ¿Quién le mato?

-"El mudo" El prisionero de la puerta de hierro.- pronuncio Kiba con misterio.- nadie lo ha visto en realidad, es el único que está aislado de todos.

-su nombre.

-nadie sabe, incluso las big sister intentan evitarlo, pero siempre es un problema.

-entonces el mato a la big sister anterior.

Shino negó con la cabeza y confeso.- no solo a ella, ha matado a 4 en lo que va en este año, el no tiene una niñera como nosotros y entre todas le cuidan, evitan tocarlo, le procuran el agua y la comida y hasta ahí es lo que se.

-escuche que le rompió el cuello.- alego el canino sujeto.- se zafo de todo lo que le apresa y le trono el cuello como su fuera cosa de niños… y dicen que soy el psicópata.

-yo escuche que le había roto la columna vertebral de un rodillazo.- opinión el otro prisionero.- la tomo de rehén para escapar y cuando vio que no había manera…

-¿y qué condena está pagando? –Indago Hinata intrigada por los relatos de estos 2.- si ha matado a más de 4 personas dentro de una cárcel, es difícil que lo mantengan con vida.

-supongo que está aquí para ser ejecutado en "el panquecito"

-¿el panquesito?

-irónicamente aquí los nombres son para la risa de las big sister, el panquesito, el pasillo feliz, el salón de los amigos, la pradera de los cachorritos, suena lindo pero no son para nada lindos.

-¿Y bien que hay de la condena? –volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-como le dije, fue condenado a ser ejecutado, pero por alguna razón, lo mantienen vivo… ni le veo lo especial a ese sujeto, de seguro tengo el pene más grande que el.

De pronto ruidos de auxilio vinieron de afuera de la puerta, parecían un poco distantes pero entendibles, eran muchas personas las que gritaban, algunos hacia ademanes, pero ese momento fue preocupante parta Hinata.

-algo paso en la puerta de hierro.- dijo Shino seriamente.- parece grave.

-siempre es grave lo que pasa en la puerta de hierro.

-iré a investigar.- dijo Hinata saliendo de la puerta.

-¡sister pechugas de pavo! ¡Cuando me va a hacer la rusa!

Hinata se regreso como si algo se le olvidara, le mostro la biblia y le dijo.- esto aquí si tiene sentido.

-¿a si?

Tomo fuerza arrojándolo hacia Kiba, con habilidad, paso la biblia entre los barrotes solo para impactar en los genitales de Kiba, este cayo con el brazo lastimado retorciéndose más con el dolor.

-lee el libro de Juan, es un buen lugar donde comenzar.

Hinata se apresuro cerrando la puerta del bloque de sus prisioneros, entonces abrió la segunda reja hasta ver la puerta de hierro abierta, se adentro por un largo pasillo sin final, a lo lejos, observo a Sakura junto a unas sister normales, y unas big que no había visto, estaban en un alboroto cuando paso una chica vestida de bata blanca a toda velocidad.

-¿qué está ocurriendo Sakura?

-qué bueno que estas aquí.- dijo ella tomándole de la mano y metiéndola en el cuarto junto a todas las investigadoras, en medio de la sala se encontraba esa chica de bata blanca junto a un hombre caído.- ¿como diablo paso esto?

-¿quién es él? –Pregunto Hinata señalando el cuerpo.- ¿Qué le sucedió?

-te presento al mudo.- dijo Sakura con repudio.- este cabron ha estado dando problemas desde que llego, lo encontramos muerto, tiene el cuello roto por estrellar su cabeza contra los muros, ya no aguanto estar encerrado.

Hinata se acerco lentamente hacia el cadáver, rubio, con los ojos cristalinos azules, su cabeza emanaba sangre y su cuello todo doblado, se acerco lentamente mirando el cuello, estaba muy destrozado… sin embargo… se dio cuenta que muy destrozado… no es completamente destrozado.

-este hombre está vivo…

-¿qué dices Hinata?

De la nada, con movimientos indetectables, el rubio se levanto dándose un golpe ligero en el cuello para acomodar la torcedura, se abalanzo contra la chica de la bata blanca y en segundos le rompió el cuello, con rapidez, tomo a Hinata por las espaldas, le abrazo el cuello con fuerza listo para romper.

-¡Hinata!

Como su instinto de supervivencia le dice, la hora decisiva, entonces le dio un codazo intentando zafarse hasta que el mudo le soltó, retrocedió un poco para que la big sister se viera reflejada en esos ojos llenos de ira, levantaron la guardia listos para atacar, el prisionero se abalanzo contra ella tomándole de la mano haciendo un palanca, sin embargo en la voltereta, Hinata le da una patada al prisionero en la nuca dejándolo noqueado.

-este maldito.- Sakura se acerco a Hinata quien se mantenía a la defensiva.- lograste derrotar al mudo tu sola.

-me hubiera matado si su vista no hubiera sido cegado por la sangre.

-como te dije, este sujeto da problemas, tiene maneras muy originales para emboscarnos.- después miro a la chica con el cuello destrozado, le dio pena ordenando a los demás llevarse el cuerpo.- si fuera por mí, mataría a este sujeto, pero se tiene que respetar la fecha de ejecución y el cómo dicto el juez que será su ejecución.

-este prisionero… el mudo… ¿de dónde es?

-¿realmente es interesante saberlo?-Sakura salió junto al equipo de sister comunes, después Hinata salió mirando de nuevo a aquel sujeto al que le colocaban las esposas, dentro de ella, había algo que le parecía curioso de ese prisionero.


	3. Big Sisters

Big Sisters

Desde aquel entonces, pareciera que fue una eternidad cuando Hinata Hyuuga había presenciado un asesinato enfrente de ella, ese personaje abrazando el cuello de su víctima y sin pensarlo 2 veces, le rompió el cuello, sin el remordimiento busco también a ella matarla, el entrenamiento jamás te traiciona, el entrenamiento salvo a Hinata de una muerte segura; pero ¿quién era ese sujeto? ¿Quién era para tenerlo ahí? Sin duda, su alimento de la tarde ya era una papilla al no comerlo, quizá tanto enigma le quito el apetito.

-ahí esta.- dijo una mujer de uniforme idéntico al de ella, entonces era una big sister como ella, un total de 4 chicas que tomaron asiento donde Hinata tomaba comida.- eres la novata, la big sister que derroto al mudo.

-Hyuuga Hinata mucho gusto.- se presento al observar el grupo de chicas que le acompañaba.

-Temari No sabaku.- se presento una chica rubia de 4 coletas.- soy la de la puerta B-3

-yo soy Ino Yamanaka.- continuo la de alado, una rubia de coleta muy larga.- celadora anexo A-1; soy tu vecina de enfrente.

-mi nombre es Tenten.- confirmo una chica de cabellos castaños.- A-2 es la puerta que vigilo.

La ultima era Sakura que ya conocía, la guardián del anexo A-3, la chica mas ruda del complejo.- es bueno que te adaptes a Konoha, al menos ya conoces a las demás Big Sister.

-es un placer conocerlas a todas.- asintió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-bueno B-1, ya eres leyenda aquí aparentemente.- comentaba Ino con una risa.- me hubiera gustado verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿B-1? ¿Qué es lo que hubieras querido ver? –pregunto curiosa Hinata.

-Hinata, tu eres la celadora del B-1 del pasillo feliz, todos aquí te conocen como B-1, están hablando mucho de ti, las Sister y los demás presos, créeme, que hayas derrotado al mudo con una patada, aquí necesitamos al menos de 7 personas para recapturarlo, es un tipo duro como ninguno, quizá el más peligroso de esta cárcel, jamás ha hablado

Hinata movió su cuchara aun pensativa, entonces que fue lo que vio en aquel lugar, ese sujeto era extraño.- ¿tan peligroso es? ¿No debería estar muerto?

-es difícil decirlo.- le respondió Temari recordando la escena.- ayer cuando nos llevamos la sorpresa de que el hijo de perra supuestamente murió, no creerás que alegre estaba, pero el desgraciado de nuevo nos tendió una trampa, te vi, pensé que serias otra más que cuelga los tenis, pero me equivoque ¿Cómo supiste que aun estaba vivo? No tenia pulso, estaba frio y ese cuello… estoy segura que estaba roto como para estar muerto.

-no lo sé, fue simple intuición, estoy segura que ese prisionero es muy diferente a los demás.

-de eso no hay duda, pero no nos interesa tener a un maniaco asesina sister Hinata, ayer perdimos a una enfermera, y te juro que eso es poco.- Temari se le acerco y le susurro al oído.- sé que es en contra de las reglas pero hemos intentado matarlo de manera sutil, pero necesitamos que parezca muerte natural, se que estamos rompiendo la manera en la que se debe ejecutar pero la verdad ese sujeto tiene que morir.

-hemos puesto veneno en su comida.- interrumpió Tenten.- pero no se la come, es muy astuto, sabe cuando hay veneno y cuando no, inclusive usamos venenos que no liberan olores, hemos intentado eso, incluso entrar a hurtadillas a su celda para aplicarle una aguja con aire en la yugular para que le de un infarto y aun atado puede defenderse.

-nadie quiere hacerse cargo de él.- alego Ino con molestia.- es demasiada carga para una sola, por eso le llevamos las 3 comidas en un momento, vamos con 10 elementos, a veces es dócil, otras veces ataca, en realidad no sabemos cuándo atacara; ni siquiera los Akatsuki dan ese tipo de problemas.

-¿Akatsuki? –pregunto Hinata.

-los sodomitas.- contesto Sakura llevándose un bocado a la boca.- están en el bloque Epsilon, están al cuidado de Konan, la big sister de oro, es una perra con suerte y eso que maneja a 5 idiotas, ya la conocerás.

-me alaban solo por darle una patada a un hombre acabado.-Hinata regreso a su comida después le repudió con ansias y termino por tirarla.- ¿Quién es él en realidad?

-nosotras no sabemos.- contesto Sakura con dudad.- llego aquí hace 2 años y 3 meses, y ha asesinado a 11 personas, ayer Kana fue la número 12, lo único que se nos ordeno fue… dejarlo con vida, no sé por qué la alcaide lo quiere vivo, pero si esto sigue así, a las big sister nos dirán los platos desechables, nos usan y ya no servimos; sin embargo Hinata teniéndote aquí, ya nos sentimos más seguras.

Ino de pronto saco un frasco de su sostén, era veneno, lo abrió y ante la mirada incrédula de Hinata, lo tiro a los desperdicios de la comida, después Sakura tiro sus sobras, luego las demás, tomaron la bolsa y la amarraron para no tirar nada.

-es hora de alimentar al perro mal nacido.- dijo Sakura cargando la bolsa.

-¿lo que le dan al mudo son las sobras?

-perdona si no le damos caviar, pero al mudo le encantan las sobras; te podemos dejar a cargo Hinata de darle de comer, Tenten te va a acompañar.

-¿y por qué yo debo acompañarle?

Sakura puso una cara de disgusto y le dijo.- por que te lo ordeno, así que vas.

Hinata y Tenten terminaron con su hora de comida, dirigiéndose a Delta y después el pasillo feliz, cada una fue a su respectiva puerta mientras que Tenten abría la puerta de hierro para la novata, ese largo pasillo era aterrador para ambas, y mas mientras se acercaban paso a paso, la ultima puerta se abrió dejando ver a aquel sujeto rubio, arrodillado con esposas a las espaldas, levanto ligeramente la vista para ver quién era, solo Big Sisters.

-aquí tienes perro.- Tenten se acerco asegurándose que le llegara la bolsa con desperdicios, sin embargo Hinata mirada fijamente al prisionero cuando este también le clavo la mirada, la castaña retrocedió un poco esperando a que comiera, sin embargo más que al hambre, clavaba la vista aun más molesto.- qué esperas… come.

-el no va a comer.- le respondió Hinata compitiendo en un extraño concurso de miradas.- el prisionero sabe que le echaste veneno, lo sabe perfectamente.

-¡cómo diablos lo sabes sabandija! ¡Solo muérete!

-es que tú misma te delatas.- le respondió su novata compañera.- el mudo analiza tus movimientos, las expresiones, compara tu comportamiento y busca una alteración en ello, creo que cuando le pusiste la mirada esperando a que comieras fue lo que le dijo a él, que la comida esta envenenada.

-ese idiota.

-nos hubiera matado… -dijo con terror Hinata.

Hinata se acerco al prisionero que se mantenía arrodillado e inmóvil por las esposas, no se perdían de vista el detalle de cada uno, el que parpadeaba iba a morir, de su bolsillo trasero, Hinata saco una barra de chocolate, envuelta claro, con la mano hizo a un lado la basura de alimento para el callado tipo y le dejo la barra enfrente de él.

-tienes nombre cierto.- dijo la big sister muy duramente.- vamos… puedes comerte la barra de chocolate, es tu alimento.

Tenten estaba aterrorizada cuando el prisionero lentamente separo las manos de su espalda, libres como las aves del exterior, y aun más espantada al ver a Hinata muy cercas de aquel sanguinario personaje, con lúgubre velocidad, las manos del callado se dirigían a la celadora de cabellos azulados, sin embargo, se detuvo y mejor tomo la barra de chocolate, abrió la envoltura y se la comió de un bocado; lo que no se esperaba Tenten es que el mudo le entregara la envoltura en la mano y regresara a la cama, claro sin despegar la vista de Hinata a quien seriamente le miraba.

-Tenten, tráele comida decente al prisionero, aquí espero.

-¿qué diablos me estás diciendo?

-tráele una taza de verduras, puré de papa, un pedazo de carne y un vaso con agua, que sea poco, con el chocolate fue consentido lo suficiente.

-¿estarás bien sola?

-estaré bien, ve por esa comida.

Tenten dejo sola a Hinata por petición de ella, el mudo después relajo la mirada hacia el techo, la celadora un tanto curiosa tomo asiento en taza del prisionero de la puerta de hierro, que curiosidad tenían estos 2, después de volvieron a mirar muy minuciosamente.

-apenas te conozco pero se muchas cosas de ti, ayer cuando asesinaste a esa enfermera, lo hiciste rápidamente sin remordimiento, pero cuando me tomaste a mí, titubeaste un segundo, no querías matarme, además la patada de ayer te la hubieras esquivado tan fácilmente y hubieras matado a mas sister de Konoha, también se que… no estás mudo.

El sujeto le miro con indiferencia, entonces, se levanto de su cama para sentarse en el borde, acerco su rostro a ella queriéndole decir algo, pero aun se mantenía en silencio, se golpeo el cuello acercándose a la celadora del B-1, entonces sus labios se separaron brevemente.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere saber?

Le hablo… el mudo…

* * *

Hola mis queridos! Aquí publico yo hoy aunque el jefe publico ayer, un saludo a las damas y los caballeros ( si hay o_o, porque en casi no habían) que leen esto y otros fics de jefe Mercis.

Para aclarar una vez mas xD jefe Mercis es hombre, yo soy FemMercis por que soy su ¿secretaria? bueno soy una de sus nekos que tiene la tarea de publicar aqui como ayuda :3.

Bueno queridos los dejo, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Certero

Certero

La prisión de Konoha, aquí a nadie le importa lo que hiciste o lo que fuiste, solo te encierran ese es el punto, vivirás con ello día con día, el tiempo que trascurre te pudre con sus infames muro llenos de desesperanza, curiosamente eso no le interesaba a Hinata, lo único que tenía en mente eran los movimientos de aquel sujeto sentado en la cama que intercambiaba las miradas uno con el otro, la retirada sargento no se permitió bajar la guardia tenía en mente que por sus locuras llegaría a un resultado no feliz.

-se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato.- le soltó el mudo insinuando que iba a morir.- no sé si es demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida para tratar sola conmigo, se le subieron los humos sister ¿puedo preguntar el motivo por el que está aquí?

-no te preocupes por mí.-le respondió Hinata con firmeza.- soy capaz de vencerte una y otra vez.

-que arrogante es sister, si la altanería no se le baja creo que cobrare venganza por la patada que me dio.

-no funciona que me intimides.

-mi venganza llegara de una forma que jamás lo esperara, será un golpe muy certero e imposible de evadir.

Hinata le sonrió de una manera divertida.- para ser conocido como el mudo, hablas demasiado.

-siéntase en el honor de escuchar mis hermosas palabras celadora.- el preso se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a ella.- hágase a un lado, quiero orinar.

En efecto, Hinata no recordaba que estaba sentada en la taza del baño del prisionero, así que se hizo a un lado permitiendo que se bajara los pantalones para orinar.

-me siento orgullosa de hablar con el mudo orinando.- el sarcasmo de la situación hizo que el mudo soltara todo el líquido insinuando algo, a Hinata le desagrado ese sonido del agua que hacia el mudo.

-es muy astuta.- le confesó a punto de levantarse los pantalones pero pensó detenidamente dándose la vuelta.- como prefiere ¿con el pene fuera?

-guárdate eso, solo piensan en sexo malditos depravados; no me extraña que estén aquí pudriéndose como los infelices que son.

-vamos celadora, solo le ofrezco algo de mi hospitalidad, y de seguro viene a pedir sexo, me extraña eso ahora de las sister ¿es nueva acaso?

-Celadora del B1.- se presentó Hinata.- y en efecto soy nueva, Konoha es extraña, asesinos, enfermos, violadores aquí hay de todo ¿y tú por que estas aquí?

El Mudo acaricio sus rubios cabellos sin darse la vuelta.- por ser tan hospitalario.

-¿violaste a alguien?

-no pero admito que deseo violarla aquí mismo, ya el masturbarse no es lo mismo.

-cada vez superan mis expectativas, conozco a un enfermo y me sale uno peor.

-Mi oferta expiro.- se escuchó de la boca del prisionero que alcanzaba un vaso de agua, entonces se arrojó en los genitales limpiándolos bien.- no me lo tome a mal, vivo en un chiquero que no quiero que una bacteria entre por mi pene, me gustaría estar alejado de todas esas bastardas lo más posible, no sister no enfermería…

Entonces observo cómo se levantaba los pantalones lentamente.

-esa enfermera te hizo algo verdad

De pronto soltó sus pantalones dándole una mirada seria.- si cree que tener un termómetro bien adentro en el ano es divertido, la matare sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-mataste a esa enfermera porque te metió un termómetro por el culo.- Hinata quería reír pero mantuvo su palabra al aguantar los impulsos.- he escuchado de hombres que matan por dinero, por poder y por venganza… es la primera vez que uno mata por un termómetro.

-eso clasifica como venganza.- le respondió el mudo con un rostro sensato.- sé que mate a la muy perra pero hay algo que está molestándome aun.

-¿la culpa?

El prisionero se negó.- el jodido termómetro.

-no has respondido ninguna de mis preguntas, evades cada una de ellas diciendo tonterías sobre ser hospitalario o quejas de un termómetro, supongo que te daré la oportunidad de hacerme una pregunta.

-no me gusta hablar con las sister que son demasiado ofuscadas.

-¿y debo sentirme honrada?

-por supuesto.- le respondió levantando sus pantalones otra vez.- es demasiado astuta e inteligente como para estar aquí, me imagino que los fondos de guerra no pueden pagar su vida excéntrica que tenía haya afuera.

-¿y cuál es tu pregunta? –ofreció Hinata sin embargo la puerta de hierro se abrió lentamente avistando a Tenten con el plato de comida.

-Hinata que demonios estabas haciendo.-le soltó su camarada petrificada

-¿por qué lo preguntas Tenten? –le pregunto la oji perla muy confundida.

La castaña señalo algo en especial, el mudo no termino de subirse los pantalones y más si estaba mojado ese trozo de carne.- no me digas que te metiste el pene del mudo a la boca.

-es mejor que nos vayamos.- se levantó la celadora del B1 de inmediato caminando hacia Tenten, no sin antes comer una cucharada del puré de papa, la degusto y se la trago por completo, no sabía muy bien claro era comida para reos, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el mudo y le aclaro.- esta vez no tiene veneno; supongo que ahora te la comerás.

El mudo asintió con la cabeza para la sorpresa de Tenten.

-es hora de irse.

Al momento que el plato cayó al suelo, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas; una mirada seria se dibujó en el rostro del mudo quien tomaba su comida que fue arrojada en el suelo, siguió comiendo hasta terminar y quedar satisfecho, después de eso esbozo una sonrisa.- con que tu nombre es Hinata… es un bonito nombre que no le queda para nada a una militar.

-me quede con el pendiente.- le dijo Tenten cerrando la segunda puerta que conecta al mudo con el pasillo feliz.- tú sola con el mudo y encontrar que le diste una mamada, en serio que los novatos no respetan su vida.

-yo no le di una mamada, no paso absolutamente nada, le hice unas preguntas que no me respondió lo que quería.

-por algo es el mudo.- le respondió con ironía Tenten.- ¿Qué más hiciste con el mudo aparte de la mamada?

-¡YO NO HICE NADA TENTEN!

De pronto se escuchó el golpe del duro metal a lo largo del pasillo feliz, las puertas de las celadoras se abrieron lentamente para enterarse de lo que ocurría en el pasillo, en especial Sakura quien venía con un poco de cansancio y mucha molestia en el rostro.

-¡Qué alguien me explique lo que está pasando aquí! –pidió la big sister Sakura con su tono rudo característico de ella.- tardaron mucho para darle de comer al pendejo del mudo, tuve que cuidar a sus animales.

-es que Hinata le dio una mamada al mudo.

Entre las Big sister hubo una conmoción tremenda en las palabras tan libres que soltó Tenten; Temari, Ino y Sakura miraron fijamente a Hinata con una cara de sorpresa mientras ella mostraba su enojo.- no es verdad.

-no puede ser ¿le dio una mamada al mudo? –Comento Ino aun sin explicación.- yo en serio que no me la creo.

-vi el pene del mudo bien mojado ¿qué más podría decir eso?

-escúchenme.- dijo Hinata un poco estresada.- el mudo se hecho agua en los genitales por qué no quiere que entre una bacteria por su pene.

-¿cómo sabes eso? –indago con curiosidad Temari.

-el mismo me lo dijo.

Sakura le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo.- Hinata, sé que eres nueva y que esto llegue a ser fatigante a como no sabes que es, pero siempre recuerda esto, los mudos son mudos por que no hablan, así siempre ha sido y lo será.

De pronto como unas palabras cobraron lógica ante ella y les contesto.- el mudo en verdad habla.

-ya casi termina nuestro turno.- dijo Sakura ordenando a todas las chicas.- asegurémonos de cerrar las celdas y vayamos a descansar; en especial tu Hinata no te encuentras bien, mamándosela al mudo que habla si como no.

Hinata sintió que se pronto había sido catalogada como una loca, se apagaron las luces encendiendo un mecanismo de rejas eléctricas, el bloque Delta fue sellado, entonces las big sister regresaron a sus habitaciones, sin embargo la novata aún seguía con ese pensamiento en la mente será acaso que estaba en medio de un terrible plan; al sentir caer el agua encima de ella sintió que tenía la respuesta a todo.- ¿acaso esta es la venganza del mudo de la que me advirtió?

Todo tenía sentido, el mojarse el pene, el hablarle abiertamente y ese mal entendido, su plan oculto en una conversación sin nada informativo; eso fue la venganza del mudo que hizo que sonriera y se riera un poco.

-no eres alguien normal mudo…

Tendría su revancha al día siguiente, ahora lo que más le preocupada era el limpiar muy bien su larga cabellera y relajarse en la ducha de tan difícil día.


End file.
